


Game of Glee

by Diana924



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Glee
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Game of Thrones S02E04-05, Glee Season 3, New Direction in Westeros, Rachel's POV, and they sing to Margaerys too, and they're with King Renly's army
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"  Io diventerò la migliore " Rachel Berry se lo ripeteva da sempre e ora aveva l’opportunità di poter realizzare il suo sogno. Era la stella della compagnia diretta da messer Schuster e presto avrebbe cantato ad Approdo del Re. Non appena re Renly avesse vinto la guerra e l’esercito avrebbe preso la città lei sarebbe stata presente per cantare il meglio del suo repertorio. E poi avrebbe sposato Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Glee

 " Io diventerò la migliore " Rachel Berry se lo ripeteva da sempre e ora aveva l’opportunità di poter realizzare il suo sogno. Era la stella della compagnia diretta da messer Schuster e presto avrebbe cantato ad Approdo del Re. Non appena re Renly avesse vinto la guerra e l’esercito avrebbe preso la città lei sarebbe stata presente per cantare il meglio del suo repertorio.

E poi avrebbe sposato Finn. Lei e Finn si erano conosciuti nella compagnia di messer Schuster il primo giorno sebbene fossero entrambi cresciuti ad Alto Giardino. Era stato amore a prima vista, almeno per lei perché Finn aveva avuto bisogno di tempo per comprenderlo. Era un bravo cantante e un pessimo ballerino ma recitava in maniera stupenda ed erano davvero divertenti quando cantavano _Jonquil con i Fiori nei capelli_. Ma il suo cavallo di battaglia era _l’Orso e la Fanciulla_. Doveva duettare con Blaine Anderson che era l'unico che a suo modesto parere poteva starle a pari, ma era sicura che se l’avesse cantata da solista sarebbe stata migliore di tutti.

Avevano appena superato il Mander che sentì Mercedes Jones che cantava mentre Brittany e Santana improvvisavano dei passi e le raggiunse. Santana veniva da Myr mentre Brittany era di Lunga Tavola ed erano cresciute insieme. Mercedes invece era di Dorne ma viveva lì da sempre ed era una sua buona amica, sebbene avesse le sue stesse ambizioni.

" Cantante senza di me? " chiese con un sorriso avvicinandosi.

" Tu eri impegnata a salutare Finn, sta tranquillo, ha la scorza dura e non morirà " rispose Mercedes prima che Santana potesse ribattere con una battuta acida.

" Grazie ‘cedes, questa sera dove ci fermeremo? " chiese, non era mai stata così lontana da casa.

" Non lo so, ma messer Schue dice che dobbiamo mettere in scena una ballata. Naturalmente tu canterai, e noi come sempre staremo sullo sfondo a ballare " rispose Quinn che era arrivata in quel momento e si avvidero che l’esercito si era fermato.

Era stato un successo, come ogni sera, re Renly e la regina Margaery avevano applaudito più forte del solito e avevano strappato un sorriso persino al Cavaliere dei Fiori.

" Un successo, un successo ragazzi " disse messer Schuester quando si ritirarono dal palco. Erano una compagnia ben strana, tutti molto bravi anche da soli ma insieme erano imbattibili pensò Rachel mentre Finn la baciava davanti a tutti. Era stato così bello il suo duetto con Kurt, il fratellastro di Finn, avevano commosso anche Brienne la Bella, quella bizzarra donna cavaliere. Lei era l’unica che aveva provato a parlarle e le era anche risultata simpatica sebbene fosse strana, strana come lo era lei. Brienne rispondeva a monosillabi ed era sempre di una cortesia glaciale che la bloccava.

" E domani toglieremo l’asssedio " aveva detto Finn con un sorriso prima che andassero tutti a dormire.

Era stretta a Finn sperando che l’alba non arrivasse mai, che non dovesse andare a combattere quando udirono quei rumori e quelle grida, qualcuno piangeva e qualcun altro gridava.

" Che succede? " chiese Finn alzandosi mentre lei si rivestiva con gesti veloci.

" Re Renly è morto e l’esercito si sta disperdendo " lo informò Kurt mentre messer Schue li raggiungeva di corsa.

" Come … com’è possibile? " chiese Finn mentre lei iniziava a tremare.

" Non lo sappiamo, ci sono così tante storie: qualcuno dice che è stato Stannis, altri invece accusano la sua sacerdotessa rossa, qualcuno lady Stark e addirittura c’è chi accusa Brienne la Bella " spiegò messer Schue mentre tutti loro gli si avvicinavano spaventati.

" E che facciamo? " chiese lei, addio sogni di gloria, addio Approdo del Re, e addio anche a re Renly.

" Dobbiamo tornare a casa " s’intromise Quinn e lei capì perché la bionda avesse detto questo: la bionda aveva lasciato a Vecchia Città la sua bambina di appena due anni, ma perché proprio ora pensò? Perché re Renly aveva scelto quel momento per farsi giudicare dai Sette? Proprio che lei stava per avere la sua grande occasione!

" Parlerò con la regina, ma credo che Quinn abbia ragione ", anche messer Schuester era scoraggiato per sua sfortuna.

Erano riusciti ad ottenere una grazia dalla regina Margaery, ossia la loro ultima esibizione al suo cospetto sebbene la notizia dell’imminente arrivo di lord Ditocorto li avesse in parte rinfrancati, forse non sarebbero stati definiti dei traditori e avrebbero solamente pagato una tassa. Quando si disposero sul palco improvvisato notarono che la regina Margaery Tyrell era glaciale, il Cavaliere di Fiori appariva disperato e che mancavano diversi membri della Guardi dell’Arcobaleno. Santana le aveva rivelato che era stato ser Loras, lo stesso ser Loras che sedeva a quella tavola, a uccidere i suoi compagni ma la cosa non le interessava: doveva cantare, non occuparsi di quelle cose.

E accendere un cero per ognuno dei Sette Dei perché Finn era accanto a lei, intero, e stava per cominciare a cantare dopo che tutti loro si erano inchinati. Avevano pensato a quale canzone cantare ed erano giunti alla conclusione che ce ne fosse solo una adatta alle circostanze e che sarebbe risultata gradita alla povera regina Margaery.

_Don't stop believin'_  
Hold on to the feelin'   
Streetlights people   
  
Don't stop believin'   
Hold on   
Streetlight people   
  
Don't stop believin'   
Hold on to the feelin'   
Streetlights people  



End file.
